1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to a battery pack for a portable electronic device, and more particularly to a battery pack with massage function.
2. Related Art
A typical electric massage device is a combination of a motor and a drive part, the motor and the drive part drive one or more massage blocks to move reciprocally, so as to massage a particular part of a user. Such an electric massage device is sometimes manufactured as an independent apparatus, and is sometimes combined with other electronic devices. For example, Taiwan (R.O.C.) Utility Model No. M324817 disclosed a computer mouse, in which an electric motor, a drive part, and a massage cushion are disposed in the computer mouse. Powered by the computer mouse, the electric motor and the drive part drive the massage cushion to vibrate, so that massage bumps on the massage cushion vibrate reciprocally, thereby massaging a palm of the user.
For a wireless computer mouse, capacitance of a built-in battery is limited, and the electrical power is quickly consumed when being used to drive the electric motor, the drive part, and the massage cushion to provide the massage function. When the technology in M324817 is implemented by using a wired computer mouse, a mouse cable causes interference when the massage function is performed. In addition, the mouse cable has to be connected with a computer in a normal operation mode to get the electrical power for the massage function.
Taiwan (R.O.C.) Utility Model No. M396995 discloses a laptop computer, in which a component providing a massage function is disposed in a Palm-Rest of the laptop computer. Like normally operating the laptop computer, the user puts palms on the Palm-Rest to receive the massage of the massage component. In addition, as a battery of the laptop computer has a larger capacitance than that of a normal mouse, so the battery can normally supply power to the laptop computer after supporting the operation of the massage component for a short period of time. However, the laptop computer of M396995 is only suitable for massage of the palms, and it is hard to raise the laptop computer to massage other parts of the body of the user.